The present invention relates to a tubular lining material and a method for impregnating (soaking) the lining material with a thermosetting liquid resin, which material and method are employed in a repair operation on an old or defective pipe, such as a Hume concrete pipe, by newly lining the pipe internally with the lining material (flexible liner bag).